


Grey's Anatomy Sequel

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Summary: Asmund Grey returns to Seattle Grace 5 years after giving birth to his son and daughter, Jensen and Leiah. What new surprises await for him at Seattle Grace after 5 years of being gone without a word? Will his family and friends welcome him back and will he and Alex be able to move past their loss and betrayal? Will Asmund go back to Alex or will he find new love?
Relationships: Alex Karev/Owen Hunt/Original Male Character, Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Christina Yang/Shane Ross, Jackson Avery/April Kepner, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren
Kudos: 1





	Grey's Anatomy Sequel

A young man in his mid thirties with short brown hair, trimmed beard, one red eye and other eye covered by an eyepatch, was arriving in Seattle, Washington with his three children. The man’s name was Asmund Grey and he was a doctor who used to work in Seattle but left five years ago. His oldest daughter, Agnes, was sitting in the front seat on her laptop doing her homework while her younger twin siblings, Jensen and Leiah who were both 5 years old, were in their car seats in the back. Agnes was 13 years old and already a freshman in high school and she did her classes online which was easier for her and Asmund helped her however he could while his twins learned from their sister. Agnes had long blonde hair and blue eyes while Jensen had brown hair and green eyes and Leiah had brown hair and brown eyes.  
“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Leiah said from her car seat and Asmund smiled at her through the review mirror.  
“Hey Agnes...” he started to say and Agnes smiled at him as she closed her laptop and dug into the bag between her legs and brought out Leiah’s snacks.  
“Here you go, Leiah.” Agnes said handing the snacks to her and Leiah started eating them as Agnes turned to her father, “Dad, are we seeing Aunt Meredith and Aunt Lexi?”   
“I got to go talk to Chief Webber so we’re on our way to the hospital now but I want you to look after your brother and sister while I am in my meeting okay?” Asmund replied.  
“And if Alex is there?” she asked and Asmund sighed as he clenched his fists against the steering wheel, “Don’t worry, Dad...I’ll find Aunt Meredith okay?”   
“Thank you, Agnes.” Asmund said smiling at his daughter, “I know this is going to be hard but it’s time that we returned.” 

Meredith Grey was assigning her intern, Jo Wilson, to order some scans for her patient and working on some paperwork.  
“Hey Meredith.” a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes in her mid twenties dressed in doctor’s scrubs said coming up to her, “Mrs. Henderson is ready for her final vital check and she is wondering if she could thank you.”   
“Of course.” Meredith said and she looked up to the hallway only to freeze as she saw a young girl of 13 walking towards her with a boy and girl of 5 years old holding her hands, “Oh my god...”   
“Meredith?” Lexi questioned turning to see what Meredith was looking at and she gasped in shock as she saw the kids, “Agnes?”   
Agnes whispered something to the kids and their faces lit up in happiness and they began running to Meredith and Lexi.  
“Aunty Mer!” the boy said excitedly.  
“Aunty Lexi!” the girl said.  
Meredith and Lexi gasped and started running to the children with tears in their eyes as they couldn’t believe that their nephew and niece were right in front of them and they hadn’t seen them since they were 6 months old.  
“Oh my god...” Meredith said as she picked up Leiah as Lexi picked up Jensen, “Leiah...oh my sweet niece...”   
“Hello Aunt Meredith and Lexi.” Agnes said shifting her backpack on her shoulder, “It’s good to see you again.”   
“How are you here?” Meredith asked, “Is your father...”   
“He’s talking to Dr. Webber.” Agnes answered, “We have moved back, Aunt Meredith.”   
“We need to go eat lunch together but I need to go check on a patient...can you go with Lexi and I will be there soon?” Meredith asked her and Agnes nodded as Meredith put Leiah down.

Upstairs; Asmund was sitting in the board room waiting for Webber to show up when the door opened and a man with short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a trimmed beard came walking in and Asmund looked at him confused.  
“Dr. Asmund Grey?” the man questioned and Asmund nodded as the man smiled and extended a hand, “I am Chief Owen Hunt.”   
“Chief?” Asmund said surprised as he shook the man’s hand, “I thought Richard Webber was chief?”   
“A lot has happened in the last five years that you were gone, Dr. Grey.” Owen replied chuckling and he motioned for Asmund to take a seat, “Now I understand that you’re wanting to come back and I’ve looked over your paperwork, very impressive and you’ve had a rough past here...I am sorry for your loss.”   
“Thank you...” Asmund said looking down, “So do I get a job or should I look at a different place?”   
“You can start tomorrow if you’re okay with that.” Owen told him and Asmund nodded, “Great, welcome back to Seattle Grace.”   
They stood up and shook hands when there was a knock on the door and they turned to the door just as a man with stylish short brown hair and brown eyes came in and stopped frozen as he saw Asmund standing there.  
“Asmund?” he questioned shocked and sounding hurt.  
“Alex...” Asmund said softly as he didn’t expect to see Alex Karev so soon.

5 years ago

_It was two days after that horrible accident and Asmund was packing bags for himself, Agnes and the babies, and he quickly put the bags in his car before going to wake up Agnes._   
_“Agnes, honey?” Asmund said gently waking her and she moaned as she awoke and rubbed her eyes._   
_“Daddy?” she said confused, “What’s going on?”_   
_“We’re going away, darling.” he told her, “I already packed your stuff...you need to get your brother and carry him okay?”_   
_Agnes nodded and went with Asmund to the babies’ rooms and picked them up before heading out in the car and getting the twins settled in and Agnes sat in back seat between them._   
_“Is Aunty Meredith and Lexi saying goodbye?” Agnes asked Asmund who started driving and she saw tears streaming down Asmund’s face, “Daddy?”_   
_“We don’t have time, baby girl.” Asmund said as his voice broke, “We got to catch our flight okay?”_   
_Asmund wiped the tears away and drove off into the night towards the airport, where a private jet was waiting for him on standby to take him away from the accursed city that took away the love of his life, Mark Sloan._


End file.
